User blog:Pinguinus/Powers That Be / Into the Vortex Trailer
A number of other users have created text-only trailers for their series and specials, so I have decided to do the same. Rest assured I do not consider myself to be "stealing" any ideas--I have merely been inspired by the example given by MC13 and others. In addition to the trailer, I am officially revealing a new character. He's a very important one, he is. Also please note that some specific lines of dialogue may be edited before the final draft is released, so don't be mad at me if a particular sentence doesn't turn up in the story exactly like it is here. So here ya go. New Character Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce a new character to the wiki. His name is Wiseacre. It's difficult to say much about him without giving crucial secrets away. He is a very strange and knowledgeable man, a man who's known the Doctor for a very long time. He is the head of the Time Agency, in charge of all operations. Being the head of the Time Agency is a difficult job, seeing as the case files aren't always written in the right order. He usually knows exactly how missions will turn out when he sends Agents into the past or the future. Trailer A medieval knight stumbles into a dimly lit stone room. He is alone, with but a single window at one end of the room. Voice: "You must have come very far, good sir knight. Would you care for a glass of Cypriot wine? I took it from the 1372 harvest--one of the best." The knight climbs to his feet, looking disoriented. He feels his way to a wall, where there are engravings of five men and women." Voice: "Welcome to the Tower of Rassilon. Well... that isn't its name anymore. It ceased to be called that ages ago. For a great while, it was called the Tower of the Five Heroes, for foolish and sentimental reasons." ''The knight feels the face of an engraving. The face is his own. Voice: "I'm afraid none of the 'five heroes' are alive anymore. Nowadays, it is called the Tower of Skouros." Gallifrey is burning. A Time Lord stands amidst the ruins of towers and the smoking remains of a Dalek, holding a stone in his hand. The War Chief: "I thought you'd appreciate the irony more. Where white-point stars and demat guns failed, where empires struggled and lost... a single brick returns Gallifrey to the skies." He throws the brick into a glass wall, sending fragments everywhere. He doesn't seem to notice the reptilian eye watching him. Chuckling. Cybermen walk through castle corridors. A long, sleek shape stirs in the shadows, and the sound of men screaming is loud through the halls. A black, scorched planet, with rivers of oil flowing down the sides of mountains. Sir Peter: "What is this place? Where have you taken me?" Eleventh Doctor: "It's called the Shadow of Elysium. It's the remnant of something that fell a very long time ago." He looks at Peter with a haunted expression. Eleventh Doctor: "I'm sorry Peter, but there's a very long war ahead of you." The Voice of Skouros: "I know you will insist on seeing things otherwise, but I care about you all. The universe is more mine than yours, after all. Should I not care about what I possess? Should I let my designs crumble away and drift into nothingness?" Daleks come floating from the sky with cries of "EXTERMINATE." The Voice of Skouros: "You should hate yourselves." The sky splits in two, revealing a fleet of Dalek warships. Skouros: "And you should heed those who offer you a reprieve." Category:Blog posts